SoundProof
by Pellegrina
Summary: You could probably call this a tag to Orange Blossom Ice Cream - totally tongue-in-cheek. Wylie and Abbott have a little talk...Warning: contains spoilers for 7x03!


**Warning: This contains spoilers for episode 7x03!**

**A/N1: A short and different kind of tag to Orange Blossom Ice Cream - totally tongue-in-cheek.**

**A/N2: For all of you who may be waiting for an update on my story "This Is Not A Drill" - don't worry, I haven't abandonded that fic. Just not much writing time at the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist, but I owe it a lot!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SoundProof<strong>

**FBI Headquarters Austin, Texas, Supervising agent Abbott's office**

"Agent Abbott? May I have a moment of your time?" agent Wylie asked from the doorway, carrying a laptop and some other technical equipment. His face showed some apprehension and he looked utterly tired.

Abbott nodded. "Come on in, agent."

The young computer expert sat down in front of his boss's desk and set up his equipment.

"So, what's this about, Wylie?" the dark skinned man inquired.

"You know, sir, that I made a recording of Jane's phone call from Beirut. The one, in which he gave us the numbers for the code?" Wylie asked a bit nervously.

Abbott nodded again.

"I did some filtering on the recording, for our report and to send over to the CIA for theirs. You know, so the important parts become clearer by enhancing the frequencies…" Wylie started to explain.

But he was interrupted by Abbott holding up a hand to stop him. "Please, agent. No techno babble. Get to the point."

"Sorry, sir. Well, the thing is, there was some sound in the background that gave me a few problems removing it and I had to find out what it was, in order to be able to deal with the problem and I checked the noise profile against the FBI sound database which stores about 12.9 million different sound samples for recognition purposes. As you can imagine, it took quite a while even with our advanced equipment but…"

"Wylie, you're rambling again." Abbott couldn't quite repress an amused smile.

The young man's face took on an apologetic expression. "Ah, sorry again. I don't want to bore you with the details, sir, but it's actually fascinating how you can differentiate sounds on a recording based on the frequencies and…" Abbott cast him a pointed look and the other agent blushed. "Yes, I'll get to the point. So after cross referencing the strange sounds in the background during Jane's phone call with the FBI database and some pretty neat variables that allow you to pinpoint the origins of certain sounds based on a software that can recreate the outline of a room just by analyzing the way in which the sounds resonate in said room, I…"

"Agent Wylie, I'm slowly losing my patience here," Abbott scolded the young man.

"Yes, the point. Okay, so that's a bit… awkward, sir." Wylie's blush intensified. He took a deep breath and then he said practically in one go, "Because, sir, my results show that the formerly unidentified background noises were caused by a shower head called 'Wet Dreams' manufactured by the company AquaCadabra which was being used in a setting called 'StormCloud' approximately seven feet away from Jane's position during the call with no further barrier between the source of the sound and the place Jane was located at than a thin wall and an open door."

Wylie's face showed a deep red color while Abbott looked totally unfazed but he had a small, knowing smirk on his lips. "So what, agent? I'm still not getting your point."

"Well, sir. Jane couldn't have been the one in the shower since he uses a phone model that's not waterproof. I checked. Furthermore, he was seven feet away from the sound, sir. That… that… that means, there was someone else taking a shower in the en-suite of that room. And the bathroom door wasn't even closed, sir." Wylie looked more and more like an overripe tomato. "And, and, and… well, since Jane and Lisbon were the only ones… I mean, sir, I think, I've… This is sound proof that... I mean, I might have just found irrefutable evidence that Jane and Lisbon are in a romantic relationship, agent Abbott."

Abbott shook his head, and then finally lost his fight against the bubble of laughter that had been growing inside his stomach for the past five minutes. Wylie looked crestfallen at his guffawing boss. Still slightly chortling with laughter Abbott inquired, "And how many hours did you genius need to figure this all out?"

"It was a complex process, sir. Many complicated variables had to be taken into account," Wylie explained, face still very red and showing total confusion. "So, I worked on it almost non-stop during the past two days."

"One look," Abbott said between almost hysterical giggles, "It took me one look."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope, you enjoyed this little piece of nonsense. Feel free to let me know - reviews are really delightful.<strong>


End file.
